Love is Sweeter Than Thee
by elvenangel3
Summary: COMPLETE! How Wakka and Lulu got together, after FFX before FFX2. Rating may go up. Please R&R!
1. Emotion is a Cruel Word

Hi, I know most people don't bother reading these but oh well. This is my first crack at a Final Fantasy X fic so don't be too harsh please. It is not however my first story so, I can at least write teehee. 

Summary: Takes place after Yuna's pilgrimage but before FFX2, so Wakka and Lulu are not married yet. My story explores their feelings for each other and how they got together and got married and became pregnant. It will have some of the other characters in it (the non dead ones at least) but it focuses on Wakka and Lulu.

Okay enough of my blabber on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy X that belongs to Squaresoft and I am borrowing the wonderful characters for a bit to do with what I will *evil laugh*.

************************************************************************

Chapter 1 of Love is Sweeter Than Thee

Emotion is a cruel word

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lulu asked Yuna for the final time as they stood in front of the large bubble that contained the Farplane. Yuna shook her head determinedly.

"I have to see if he is here."

"Hey Yuna, maybe me and Lu should go see first ya? Then it wouldn't be as hard for you." Wakka ventured. Lulu gave him a nod.

"Would you?" Yuna asked. Yuna's surrogate older brother and sister, aka Wakka and Lulu gave her an affirmative.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Lulu said, then started up the stairs. Wakka followed a few steps behind.

As they entered the Farplane the serene silence broken only by their footsteps made Wakka wonder how many people really did come here to see their dead family and friends. Now that he thought about it, Wakka didn't blame Rikku or Auron for staying behind while on the pilgrimage, it was actually a morbidly depressing place to be.

Lulu had made it to the far edge of the circular platform and was staring out into the mist, waiting for Wakka. He walked over and stood level with her, glancing at her sideways her face was unreadable as always.

"Should I?" Wakka asked. Lulu didn't say a word. Wakka took that as a yes. Wakka closed his eyes and thought of his voice first, the carefree almost child-like voice, then his face came into his mind's focus followed by his whole image. He slowly opened his eyes. Neither spoke for what seemed an eternity. Lulu finally turned her back to the mists and looked straight ahead.

"I'll go tell Yuna."

"No, it's okay Lu. I'll tell her." Usually Lulu would always handle these kinds of things, especially if they concerned Yuna, but today her mind seemed somewhere else.

"I'll.... be here for a few more minutes then." Lulu replied slowly. Wakka had a puzzled look on his face but let it slide and left the Farplane.

Lulu turned around again and looked sadly at Tidus's face.

"This will break Yuna's heart." She told his image solemnly. Tidus didn't say a word, he just stood there with that happy grin on his face. Lulu sighed.

"I didn't stay here just for you. Goodbye Tidus." The Farplane ghost of Tidus faded away. Lulu closed her eyes and let the painful memories surface. Why she had to do this every time she came here Lulu didn't know. What the black mage did know was that each time it got harder and more painful instead of the other way around. Opening her eyes again Lulu saw who she had been thinking about. Chappu.

It took all of Lulu's considerable control not to let herself weaken at the sight. Even though to almost everyone she was stoic and cold, she hadn't always been. When Chappu was alive she would laugh and smile, that was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He brought out her other, playful and loving side. When she got news of her lover's death. Lulu shut the door to any emotional feelings she might ever have. Her exterior became cold, harsh and unfeeling. Inside, she was dying.

Lulu's scarlet eyes held hidden depths that few could see or comprehend. Only in private to her close friends did she let her mask down. Yuna was one of the people she let in, though with Yuna's own heartbreak practically consuming her Lulu did not let the ex-summoner see her own sadness. Wakka was the only other person who saw a different side of Lulu. Since they had been best friends practically their whole lives Wakka knew that Lulu was not as harsh as she made out to be. Though, she never let Wakka too close, for he would see things that no living person save one had ever seen. That privilege was denied to Wakka for the simple fact that her once-confidant was his brother.

After a time, Lulu became aware that Wakka her returned and was standing slightly behind her starring at the figure of his brother. Once Wakka noticed that Lulu had seen him he came a step closer.

"You okay Lu?" He asked her softly, calling her by the nickname he had given her. Lulu drew a deep breath, she had to remain strong in front of Wakka.

"Yes Wakka. I'm fine." It came out raspy and slightly harsh. Since he had known her for years he could tell she was hiding tears behind her facade.

"Yuna's ready to leave." He added, still just as quiet. Wakka had always been aware of what Lulu was feeling, not her deep thoughts and feelings, but he could tell when she was upset about something. He always looked out for her.

"Then I'm ready to leave." She replied, with her cold front back in place. He had to hand it to her, she did know how to act. Lulu brushed past him and strode out of the Farplane without looking back.

"No Lu. You're not fine." Wakka whispered to the empty platform.

************************************************************************

I know it's not very long but it's chocked full of feeling. I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully. I usually update about once a week, though I have plans already for the next chapter so it might be sooner than that. Please tell me if I misspelled anything, I hope to Yevon I didn't, blasphemy elvenangel! Please review and tell me what you think!

elvenangel


	2. Feelings Like These

Thanks for your reviews! I got like 5 the first day I posted this, that's awesome! I appreciate it. I'm glad that you guys think I can write for these characters :). This chapter is for you Sarah :).

Disclaimer: No I don't own the rights to FFX, sadly.

************************************************************************

Chapter 2 of Love is Sweeter Than Thee

Feelings Like These

The Airship ride back to Besaid was quiet and somber. Yuna's remaining guardians tried vainly to cheer her up, but with no result. The ex-summoner was heartbroken, and seemed to be drawing into herself, much like Lulu had when Chappu died. If anyone understood Yuna's pain, it was the black mage.

Wakka and Rikku had gone to explore the ship, the depressing mood in the cabin being too much for them to handle. Kimahri had chosen to stay behind in Besaid, Ronsos weren't known for entering the Farplane. Cid had at first attempted to make some jokes for his niece's benefit but soon realized she wasn't to be amused. Lulu stood off to the side and watched her friend and surrogate baby sister as she sat and stared into nothingness, the loss of her beloved clearly written across her face.

After a long time Yuna stood, and without saying a word left the main cabin. Cid caught Lulu's eye and she soundlessly followed her friend. Lulu found Yuna in her room, Cid have given each of them their own room since they traveled by his Airship so often. Lulu sat next to Yuna and waited for her to say something.

Finally Yuna lifted her tear-filled eyes to her long-time friend, Lulu could hardly stand to see the pain in her bi-colored orbs; knowing that hers looked exactly the same. Lulu leaned over and wrapped her arms around Yuna in a hug. The young ex-summoner burst into tears. Lulu rubbed her back gently, but didn't say a word. Nothing could be said. After a time, Yuna's sobs faded into hic-ups. She pulled out of the mage's embrace. Yuna's tear-streaked face stared into Lulu's empathetic one.

"It hurts." Yuna said brokenly. Lulu's scarlet eyes were soft.

"I know." 

Yuna knew how well that Lulu knew. Most people say that they 'know and understand' but have never felt the same depth of loss and pain that Yuna was going through. She knew that Lulu went through the same thing though with Chappu even though she never spoke of him.

"Does it hurt this bad....forever?" Yuna asked, her voice raspy from crying so hard. Lulu averted her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the heartbreaking look in Yuna's.

"Yes." Lulu admitted softly. Yuna sniffed.

"I'm sorry Lulu." she said quietly. Lulu shook her head.

"No need to apologize Yuna. You are hurt, I understand." Lulu stood quickly and swiftly left the room. They both knew, that was not how Yuna meant it.

~ ~ ~

Once the Airship dropped them back in Besaid, Yuna went into her hut and shut the door. Rikku went to follow but Lulu grabbed her shoulder.

"She needs to be alone." Lulu told the young Al Bed, gently but firmly. Rikku sighed.

"But Yunie needs to have someone to cheer her up." Rikku pleaded with the older woman. She desperately wanted to make her cousin feel better.

"You won't be able to, not for a long time." Lulu spoke from experience. Rikku glanced back to Yuna's hut.

"Alright." she said sadly, then wandered off into the village. 

Wakka turned to see Lulu stride off towards her own hut. Taking Lulu's own advice he chose to let her be, for now.

They had arrived back on the island in the evening and soon the sun was set, it's last pink and blue rays fading into darkness. The villagers in Besaid kept a bonfire going almost every night, so they could have warmth and time to congregate in the evenings. None of them knew the emotional turmoil of their summoner, but they accepted Wakka's excuse on her behalf that she was too tired from their journey to come out of her hut.

It was close to midnight when most of the villagers went off to bed. Rikku had retired to her hut as well, she had trouble dealing with the heavy atmosphere. Wakka peeked into Yuna's hut, to see her curled up on the couch in the fetal position, fast asleep. His heart ached for her. Gently, he picked her up and carried Yuna to her bedroom and tucked her in. Sighing he quietly left her house and continued to Lulu's, he wanted to be sure she was alright. He was in for a surprise when he found her hut empty.

"Lu?" Wakka called into the darkness. He hadn't seen her since they got back to Besaid, and she wasn't at the bonfire either. Wakka recalled Lulu once confessing to him that she liked to go to a lake in the woods to think. Wakka figured he had a good chance of finding her there.

Walking through the forest quickly, but quietly he soon found her lake. It wasn't that large but it had a small island in the middle and the water was clean and clear. Coming out from the trees he saw Lulu in the water. She was deep enough that the water rose to chest, her hair was wet and she had her back to him. Slowly so as not to startle her, he waded into the water.

Sensing a presence behind her Lulu peered behind her shoulder and met Wakka's eyes. He almost fell in shock, Lulu's eyes had tears streaming from them. Wakka paused, uncomfortable in her presence suddenly. Lulu turned her head back around, looking away from him.

Wakka slowly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Lulu stiffened, but did not pull away. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders loosely from behind and he bent his head to rest his chin on her bare shoulder. After a few minutes Lulu relaxed and leaned back into his embrace.

The water was cool and completely still as they stood there, in the middle of the lake. Lulu's wet braids tickled the side of Wakka's face and he nuzzled into her hair. One of his hands rested on the wet fur on the top of her dress, and he played with it absently. Lulu didn't seem to mind, and for that Wakka was pleased. 

For so long she had avoided touch with him. Wakka did not pretend to not understand why. There was always that impassable rift between them, no matter that they had been best friends their whole lives. Wakka did not know if Lulu felt anything for him beyond friendship, though he did towards her. Wakka was disinclined to say anything because of the obvious, she had been engaged to his brother. Wakka's self-respect dropped at that thought. He was awful for wanting his dead-brother's ex, but he couldn't help it. Wakka had loved her his whole life. To see Chappu be the one to make her happy, and make her laugh was like stabbing his heart with broad-sword. Wakka was honorable though, and never said a word about his feelings, now it was too late. He had cared about both of them too much to do something atrocious to break them apart. Lulu and Chappu had been the two most important people in his life, save Yuna.

Lulu inwardly berated herself for letting herself be held by Wakka. It was bad enough he had seen her shed tears. Lulu was scared to let down her front, even in front of her best friend. Ha, best friend, isn't that ironic? Lulu thought sourly. For the past year or so Lulu had developed deeper affection for Wakka than merely friends. Of course, she never said anything because she had been in love with his brother. What would Chappu say if he knew that she had fallen in love with his brother after he died? What kind of person did that make her? The first brother gets killed so she moves onto the other? Lulu would not let herself behave so despicably, despite what she might feel for the blitz-ball player. Besides, Lulu reasoned with herself, it's not as if Wakka would consider it. She would most likely lose his friendship if she said anything. 

So, they stood together late at night in the water, Wakka wrapped around Lulu, and they both savored it for all they could. Neither suspected that the other longed for this to be the norm, for this to be expected and acceptable. They both respected Chappu too much to do anything with each other.

Lulu couldn't help it, she let more tears fall, making ripples in the water when they met it. Wakka nuzzled her again.

"I'm here for you Lu." Wakka whispered barely audible into her ear. Lulu gave a nod of acknowledgement to what he had said. Closing her eyes, Lulu promised herself she would never let a situation like this arise again; but for the moment she cherished it.

************************************************************************

I am a believer in quality over quantity. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't know when the next one will be out, so encourage me with your reviews!

love

elvenangel


	3. Is This Right?

I know I haven't updated this forever, but I don't want to hear it. I'm not in a very good mood right now, that's why I am writing. I got a new job too and I'm going to be working lots of hours so I don't know how often I will update this from now on, but I won't abandon it in case that's what you were thinking. Thank you for the reviews though.

* * *

  


Chapter 3 of Love is Sweeter Than Thee

Is This Right?

The next day, neither Wakka or Lulu spoke of what had happened the night before. It was their secret, between them. Lulu had steeled her will and was trying to forget it had ever happened; while Wakka berated himself for it, and longed for more.

Everyone was focused on Yuna and her loss, that no one noticed the inner turmoil of her two guardians. They both cared so much for Yuna that they didn't *want* anyone to know. Feeling selfish they ignored their own problems in order to remain strong and comfort their heartbroken friend.

Lulu had risen early in order to center her thoughts. She sat under a tall pine tree and gazed across the ocean with glassy eyes. Brushing her lock of hair out of her face Lulu sighed and wrapped her arms around her bent knees and lowered her head. Since it was early she had little worry of someone stumbling upon her and seeing how fragile the black mage really was. Lulu could not afford anyone to know about her and Wakka's situation, though she suspected Rikku might have suspicions. Either way, the young Al Bhed was too preoccupied with her cousin to worry about her and Wakka.

"What am I doing?" Lulu asked herself. "Nothing acceptable!" she snapped at herself. For the second time in twenty-four hours Lulu felt tears on her cheeks. How she wished that Chappu was still alive, that he could hold her and promise everything would be alright.

"Don't be foolish." Lulu thought harshly. Nothing could bring him back, and thoughts like those were helping no one. Lulu choked with emotion, don't go down that road again she told herself.

If Chappu was still alive this wouldn't even be happening anyway. She had never had feelings for Wakka while Chappu was alive. It was because Chappu had gone that she started to feel deeper things for Wakka. The instant she thought that Lulu could've used Flare on herself.

"I don't blame you at all Chappu." She whispered out loud, as if her lost love could hear her and say he did not fault her. How that would be a blessing, to know whether or not he would be angry or feel betrayed. Of course, he could not answer her questions and that was the problem. If only she could know how Chappu would feel, would bless her and Wakka's feelings? Did he not love them both? Wouldn't he want them to be happy? Even if it was with each other?

Lulu thought of her beloved constantly, and as long as she retained her feelings for him and her heart belonged to him.....she could never be with Wakka. Maybe that is for the best. Lulu thought. Lulu was a strong woman, she had lived a difficult life, not including that her fiance was taken from her. The mage would rather have no romantic life with Wakka then chance on the fact that Chappu was waiting for her in the Farplane, loyal to her even in death. For how could she face him if she became involved with his brother? Easy, she couldn't. Decided, and determined not to consider this line of thought again, Lulu rose and made her way back into the village; just as the sun breasted the sparkling water of the horizon.

* * *

  


Wakka had tossed and turned through the night, finding no peace from his own thoughts. Resigned to no sleep, Wakka lay on his back and stared out the window at the glittering stars over the ocean.

"What am I doing?" Wakka unknowingly asked himself the same question. He didn't know what to do. Follow his heart and remain loyal to his brother's memory? or do what his soul demanded and be with Lulu. That is if she would even consent. Wakka knew how much Lulu had loved Chappu first hand, and how she withered away slowly without his presence. Though he couldn't help but wonder... he had caught the mage watching him with an unreadable look in her scarlet eyes on more than one occasion. Did she think about him as often as he did her? Wakka's thoughts followed in this vein until the sun's rays had filled his room.

Wakka sat up and ran a hand over his face. He had to not think about this so much, there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. His first job was to take care of Yuna, who was in everyway but by blood, his little sister. Wakka knew that Lulu was troubled, distraught even, but he also knew she loved Yuna as much or more than he did. If Lulu could go on and do her duty through her emotions, then Wakka would follow her example. With new resolve, Wakka got dressed and left his hut; to find his summoner.

* * *

  


Depression helps focus these feelings, you should be able to see that in the writing. Leave a review.

elvenangel 


	4. Healing

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was really stuck as I said in my author's note and I couldn't think of anything good. Truth be told I'm not sure how this will turn out but I figured I owed it to my reviewers to get something out. Thank you for being so patient with me. So here's the next chapter.

************************************************************************

Chapter 4 of Love is Sweeter Than Thee

Healing

Six months later...

Yuna had gone through the grieving process and was able to cope much better with the loss of Tidus. For the past few weeks Yuna was even cheerful again, and could be heard laughing at a joke Rikku had told her. Everyone was still careful not to mention Tidus though, because she would get a look of profound sadness and not speak for days. Yuna told Lulu once, not too long ago that if it wasn't for her she would never have been able to move on. Lulu had told her she was glad she could help so much, though secretly she wished that she had not gone through the experience at all.

As Lulu talked Yuna through her heartbreak it assisted in mending her own. She no longer dreamed of Chappu every night, waking with tears running down her cheeks. Whenever Yuna would ask a question about how much she missed him and if the pain ever left, Lulu was able to answer without going into a depression. Wakka had noticed that she seemed happier as well. Happier for Lulu anyway, she was still the secluded black mage she had always been.

Wakka and Lulu treated each other as they always had, like the best of friends. They had not however been alone with each other either.

"Hey Lulu!" Rikku called into her hut early one morning. Lulu came out of the kitchen still in the middle of braiding her long tresses.

"Yes?" Lulu asked in her cool voice.

"Me and Yuna are going to go shopping in Luca. You wanna come?" The blond asked practically bouncing up and down at the thought. Lulu hid her smile.

"I really don't need anything new Rikku. You and Yuna go ahead."

"Aww come on Lulu!" Rikku whined and gave her puppy dog eyes. Lulu shook her head.

"Really, you two will have more fun without me." Lulu replied and went back into the kitchen and set herself at the table. Rikku ever persistent followed the sorceress.

"Please Lulu, it'll be really fun!" Rikku gave one of Lulu's long black braids a tug as she said this. Lulu gave Rikku a look.

"Do you want me to use Thunder to make you leave my house?" She said deadpan. Rikku gave a squeal and bolted out the door. Lulu chuckled to herself.

"Works every time."

Half an hour later when she was finally done braiding her hair she went out into the bright Besaid sunshine. Her long black leather dress attracted heat like nothing else and Lulu hurried to find some shade. Stepping under the awning of the local fruit vender Lulu saw Wakka strolling up the street towards her. Lulu quickly paid for two Papayas and walked out to meet him.

"Here." She said by way of greeting and put one of the fruit into his hands. Wakka smiled at her and took a bite.

"I thought you had gone shopping with Yuna and Rikku?" Wakka said as they strolled towards the beach. Lulu arched a thin eyebrow.

"Did you?" Wakka chuckled.

"Guess I shoulda known better ya?"

Lulu did not dignify his statement with a response. She took another bite of her Papaya.

When they reached the beach Wakka slipped off his sandals and strode into the surf. Wakka beckoned her forward but Lulu stayed where she was.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked splashing around. Lulu politely declined.

"No."

"You used ta love ta swim Lu." Wakka prodded. Lulu wavered as she watched Wakka strip down to his Blitzball shorts. Looking back at her Wakka went deeper and started swimming in circles.

"You want me to beg ya?" 

Lulu laughed, a clear ringing sound that made Wakka's skin tingle. Bending down she unlaced her tall boots, then reached behind her to unlace her dress. Although it didn't look like she could wear anything under her in-some-places revealing dress, Lulu wore a skintight black sleeveless one piece that she swam in. Shrugging out of her heavy dress Lulu set it out of the tide's reach and waded into the cool water. Wakka tried not to stare.

"Happy?" Lulu said coolly. Wakka just nodded and went under the water. Lulu swam out further to where she could just touch the sand with her toes and have her head still be above water. Looking around she could not see Wakka and wondered whether he had swam out deeper. Suddenly, Lulu felt hands clasp her ankles and let out a very uncharacteristic shriek as her companion unceremoniously pulled her under the water. Wakka let go almost immediately and she surfaced with a look that could that could crack the ice mountains on Mt. Gagazet. Wakka had the grace to look sheepish as he poked his head above the water.

Wakka saw Lulu mutter something under her breath and had a moments curiosity before he felt and electric shock run through his body that made him jerk violently.

"Ouch Lu!" Wakka cried. Lulu looked very smug with herself.

"Amazing how water conducts my Thunder spell so well, don't you think?" Lulu said in all seriousness. Wakka grumbled.

Now even, they swam without antagonizing each other too much for most of the day. That evening Lulu and Wakka were sitting by the village fire together on the same log when Yuna and Rikku returned with many packages looking tired but happy.

"It's a shame you didn't come shopping with us Lulu." Yuna said as she sat down by them.

"Thank you Yuna, but I enjoyed my afternoon all the same." 

Lulu sensed rather than saw the gleeful grin that now spread across Wakka's face.

Yuna noticed as well and smiled to herself knowingly.

************************************************************************

I know that my chapters aren't very long and I apologize for that. This is a bring you up to date and filler chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I liked writing it. Please review.

love

elvenangel


	5. Yuna's scheme

I finally have inspiration for the next chapter thanks to my best friend/sister/secretary Arahsa! (teehee). I don't know if Yuna knew Chappu or not because it was never discussed in the game but I'm just gonna say she did since she's so close to Wakka and Lulu. If the time doesn't work out just say it does okay? This is fanfiction afterall. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned the title rights to any Final Fantasy game I wouldn't bother writing a fanfiction story and instead would be out enjoying spending my millions now wouldn't I?

Chapter 5 of Love is Sweeter Than Thee

Yuna's scheme

"Are you crazy!?" Rikku shouted at Yuna. Yuna quickly clasped her hand over her cousin's mouth.

"Shhh!" Yuna said and glanced around to see if anyone had heard the blonds outburst.

Rikku pulled Yuna's hand away and gave her a funny look.

"What?"

Yuna was beginning to think her idea to bring her cousin in on her plan maybe wasn't the best idea. For Rikku's cry of 'are you crazy' was in response to what Yuna had just told her conspiratorially.

"There's no way Lulu will tell me anything Yuna." Rikku said exasperatedly. She had to make her cousin see sense. Yuna sighed.

"Please Rikku. We have to help Lulu and Wakka get together." Rikku shook her head.

"She won't talk to me though, she might talk to you. I'll go get Wakka and leave Lulu to you." Rikku made to walk out from behind the hut they were standing behind but Yuna grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards.

"I can't open that subject with Lulu, Rikku." Yuna told her seriously and her eyes became glassy. Rikku looked horrified.

"Oh no! Of course you can't Yunie, I'm sorry." Rikku gave her cousin a hug of apology. Yuna composed herself and asked Rikku one last time.

"Please Rikku. Do this for me?" Rikku pouted.

"Okay. But if Lulu hits me with anything elemental I'll 'steal' your staff." Rikku threatened playfully. Yuna giggled and gave the shorter girl a push.

"Oh no you won't. I'll unleash Ixion on you." Yuna retorted back tauntingly. Rikku gave a yelp and quickly ran off in the direction of the black mage's hut. Yuna smiled to herself and headed towards Wakka's.

'I must be crazy' Rikku thought to herself as she approached Lulu's hut. Rikku stopped outside the door and knocked lightly. A few moments later the ebony-haired mage appeared with a curious face.

"Yes Rikku?" she asked while stepping aside so the blond could enter her house.

"I just wanted to chat." Rikku said with a false cheeriness. Lulu arched a delicate eyebrow.

"Um...how's Wakka?" Rikku stuttered out under the other woman's harsh gaze.

"Why don't you go ask him that?" Lulu replied. Rikku smacked herself mentally.

"Um, yeah but I meant how are you and Wakka?" Rikku corrected herself.

"What exactly are you getting at Rikku?" Lulu said with an edge to her voice.

"How's your love life." The thief suddenly blurted it out. Lulu for once looked shocked and it took a moment for her to regain herself.

"You- are you implying something is going on between myself and Wakka?" Lulu gave her a hard look. Secretly she hoped that Wakka had said something to Rikku to make her think that.

"No, I'm not implying. Just asking. There is something between you two though, isn't there?" Rikku pressed. She had to admit she was curious herself, but she still didn't see why Yuna had to make bring her into her matchmaking scheme. 'It's not like I'm good at getting people together, I don't even have a boyfriend myself' Rikku added to herself with a frown.

"Other than friendship there is nothing between us. Why do you ask?" Lulu's answer snapped Rikku out of her inward thoughts.

"Me and Yuna wanted to know." Rikku said without thinking. Lulu for the second time that day looked shocked. Rikku silently congratulated herself on that accomplishment.

"Yuna wanted to know if Wakka and myself have a relationship?" Lulu questioned again. She couldn't believe that Yuna was over her grief enough to turn to her attention to her surrogate sister's love life. 'Are we that obvious?' Lulu asked herself. Though in a way she was glad because maybe that meant it was possible, if other people took notice. Right?

Rikku nodded.

"...Not yet." Lulu finally allowed herself to say after a few minutes. Rikku's eyes widened considerably and she let out a happy squeal. Lulu winced at the pitch. Rikku suddenly gave Lulu a hug then quickly bounded out the door in search of her cousin. She had to tell her the good news!

"That was very odd." Lulu said out loud to her empty hut. She smiled to herself as she thought about what she had told the younger girl. 'Not yet'. She hoped that was true.

Yuna made her way across the village to her friend's house. Yuna didn't have to look far for her surrogate brother as he was outside his hut with his fellow Blitzball teammates drawing up strategies. They greeted her warmly and invited her to sit with them.

"No thank you. Wakka may I talk to you for a moment?" Yuna asked politely. Wakka nodded.

"You boys keep working ya? I'll be back." The orange-haired captain told his team. "Why don't we walk up to the temple? So the boys won't hear us?" Wakka suggested. Yuna smiled at him.

"What's up?" Wakka asked her as they walked towards the stone structure that towered over the rest of the village.

"I ah," Yuna suddenly found herself somewhat embarrassed discussing this with her friend.

"I was wondering ... how are you and Lulu doing?" She decided to open the topic carefully. Wakka glanced at her.

"Is there somethin' on your mind?" Wakka asked . Yuna stopped walking.

"Do you and Lulu love each other?" Yuna finally asked straightforwardly. Wakka looked taken aback.

"I...uh... Yuna?" Wakka questioned.

"You both mean so much to me. You are my brother and sister. I know that Lulu still misses your brother, we all do, but I think she is past the worst part. I see the way you glance at each other when you think the other is not looking." Wakka was at a loss for words at Yuna's declaration.

"I know you love each other... having been in love myself, I know what it looks like." Yuna finished softly. Wakka's eyes softened. He put an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Ya, I love Lulu." Wakka admitted. Yuna smiled brilliantly.

"Then why don't you tell her?" Yuna suggested.

"It's not that simple. She knows I love her. I think she might love me but, Chappu." Yuna opened her mouth to speak but Wakka shushed her.

"Let me finish Yuna. We just don't think it's right ya? I mean, he was my brother. He was gonna marry Lu. I shouldn't be with her."

Yuna closed her eyes as his words brought up painful memories.

"I know Wakka. Believe me I know. But, you two deserve happiness. I think Chappu would want you guys to be happy. Even more so that it would be you, that way Chappu can trust you to look out for her. Don't you think so?" Yuna said quietly.

Wakka looked hopeful.

"You really think so?" Yuna gave a firm nod.

"I know so."

Wakka laughed.

"Then maybe there's a chance ya?"

Yuna threw her arms around him. Wakka hugged her back.

"I'll go on up to the temple, I need to pray. You should go talk to Lulu." Yuna advised.

Wakka didn't argue.

"See you later little sis." Wakka said, he knew that made her happy, and sure enough Yuna's smile could've made the sun shine in the Thunder Plains.

"Bye." she said and whisked off to the temple.

Wakka turned his heel and headed back down into the village. If Yuna approved it was okay right? He couldn't wait to talk to Lulu.

What do you guys think? I think they needed some help and who better than Yuna and Rikku! hehe. Please review! Love all

elvenangel


	6. Asking the Question

I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks so don't expect an update soon okay? I leave tomorrow and I figured I should post another before I go, I'm sweet aren't I? Enjoy

Disclaimer: I want to be a CG designer but that doesn't mean I made FFX though I wish I had tear.

* * *

Chapter 6 of Love is Sweeter Than Thee

Asking the Question

By the time Wakka had made his way back down to the village and arrived at Lulu's hut his excitement had dissipated and left anxiousness. Suddenly he wasn't sure if he could do this. How to approach the subject? Wakka ran over opening lines in his head, each one more unlikely than the next. Wakka took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "I can't do this." he thought forlornly and turned away.

Just then Lulu, having sensed a presence close by, opened the curtain that was her makeshift door, and saw Wakka retreating.

"Wakka!" she called out to him. He froze and turned back to face her as if he wasn't sure he had heard right. Lulu looked slightly perplexed. Why hadn't he knocked?

"Uh, hi Lu." he said to break the awkward silence. Lulu raised an eyebrow in query.

"Did you want to talk to me?" she asked. Wakka took a step towards her.

"Somewhere else?" he gestured towards to the woods. Her curiosity peaked she nodded and followed the Blitzer into the surrounding forest.

As they walked through the leafy canopy neither said a word. Lulu wondering where this was going, and Wakka wondering if he was brave enough to ask Lulu out. Finally after several minutes they came into a clearing Lulu knew well. It was the small pool where she came to relax and think. She was pleasantly surprised that Wakka had chosen to bring her here.

Wakka came to stand at the water's edge then sat down. Lulu moved next to him and settled herself on the sandy ground. Feeling that he did not intend to speak Lulu broke the silence.

"Wakka, why did we come here?"

He didn't answer, instead just glanced at her then out over the small pool. Lulu watched him closely, he was tense. An idea came to her, Rikku had mentioned that she and Yuna were curious about their relationship, perhaps Yuna had spoken to Wakka? Warmed by the thought the black mage thought she knew what was on her friend's mind.

"Does this have anything to do with what Yuna talked to you about?" She asked calmly. Wakka snapped his head around so fast there was an audible 'pop'. Rubbing the base of his sore neck he answered her somewhat bashfully.

"You know about that?"

"Rikku did the same with me." Wakka chuckled at that. It was common knowledge that Lulu was a closed-off person and the image of the energetic blond prying into the mage's love life was almost more than Wakka could stand.

"I did not think it was that amusing." Lulu added derisively as he continued to laugh. Sobering quickly Wakka fully twisted around to face her.

"I need to ask you something Lu."

The sorceress felt her breathing almost stop. Telling herself to remain composed she searched his eyes in question. Taking another deep breath Wakka took the plunge.

"Would you consider-"

"Yes." Lulu interrupted him, knowing his question. Wakka looked stunned, by her answering so quickly or by her answer itself she was not sure.

"You - really?" he asked again. She nodded. "What about-"

"Chappu," Lulu broke in again. "It is in the past . . . I think . . . Chappu would want us to be happy." she finished quietly, searching his face for any sign of anger.

"I think so too." Wakka agreed softly. He saw tears in her eyes and pulled her into an embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as well, in comfort and happiness they stayed like that for a long time.

Finally Lulu pulled back. She smiled, a real genuine smile and that was all that Wakka needed to know he had done the right thing. He hesitantly leaned closer to her, until he felt her cool breath on his face. The dark mage waited until he started to look uncertain and then closed the gap between them, and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. They had never shared a real kiss before, pecks on the cheek of course but not a _real_ kiss. It was slow and loving, portraying their feelings towards each other perfectly.

Wakka's Blitzball training had schooled him to hold his breath for long periods of time so it was Lulu who came up for air first. Smiling gently at each other Wakka stood and offered his hands to Lulu and helped her stand up.

"So, we really are . . . a couple?" Wakka asked once more for reassurance that this wasn't just the best dream he had ever had but indeed real. Lulu pressed her lips against his for a second time.

"Yes." she replied contentedly. His grin was wider than a shoopuf.

* * *

I was going to add more but I thought that it finished itself off nicely here. So you'll just have to wait for the rest. I'm evil! I think it's ironically funny that the title is 'asking the question' when Lulu didn't even let him ask it! Me and my sense of humor haha. What do you guys think? Is it too rushed? Please let me know what you think in a review! love

elvenangel


	7. Bonfires

Hey guys. Writers block combined with out of town stalled this chapter for quite a bit. I'm back though and I know you guys are just DYING to see what happens with our favorite couple! Here's the next chappie.

Disclaimer: No! I wish I owned this masterpiece but I don't! tear

Chapter 7 of Love is Sweeter Than Thee

Bonfires

"I can't believe it." Yuna said shocked. Lulu and Rikku raised an eyebrow at the same time.

"This was your idea!" Rikku practically squealed, a practice that happened even more so when she was excited. Lulu's face took on a pained expression at her outburst.

"I know it was . . . I'm so happy for you both." Yuna said finally.

Wakka and Lulu after a longer-than-necessary walk out of the woods had gathered who was left from the pilgrimage to tell them the good news. Rikku had bounced about for a good five minutes until Wakka put a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop in case his new girlfriend decided to lose her patience. Yuna had stood there for a few moments before finally reciting the well-known cliche for these kinds of things, the rhetorical 'I can't believe it'.

Lulu let a small smile pass her lips, after all she was still Lulu; just because she was happier than ever before did not mean she was going to break out into girlish giggles. She thought it amusing that their matchmaker did not believe in her own skills. Wakka chuckled.

"Thanks."

Yuna seemed to snap out of her trance at that and gave them each a hug with a huge smile on her face.

"We have to celebrate." Yuna said intending a small dinner between the four friends but Rikku had other plans.

"We'll have a village bonfire to celebrate! Everyone can bring their own food and we can eat and dance and-" they didn't hear the rest of what they were going to do as the hyperactive blond took off down the street no doubt to alert everyone of the upcoming party. Yuna blinked.

"Well, that works too." she said with her quiet humor. Lulu sighed, she really didn't want the whole village to know of her and Wakka's relationship but it seemed the young Al Bhed did not take that into consideration. Wakka tried to hide his smile, he knew Lulu wouldn't like being the guest of honor so-to-speak.

"Maybe we should bake a cake ya?" he laughed. Lulu glared at him half-heartedly.

"Oh for Yevon's sake." she disappeared into her hut. Wakka shrugged at Yuna. She smiled at him.

"Go on, we'll get everything ready." she said and shooed him after his girlfriend. Wakka practically ran after the black mage.

The night sky appeared on fire as the flames licked the timbers and flew upwards for many feet. The whole village had indeed turned out for Rikku's party and were enjoying themselves immensely, feasting and dancing. Rikku had talked one of the merchants into making some specialty marshmallows (pretend they exist in Spira okay?) and was handing them out to people. Wakka and Lulu were sitting together watching the festivities, just happy that they were together.

Wakka laced his hand through Lulu's to catch her attention. She glanced at him with a soft smile.

"D'you wanna dance Lu?" the Blitzball player asked sweetly. Lulu decided to indulge herself for once and agreed. The local village musicians were quite good and struck up a slow tune for the new couple to dance to. Wakka wrapped his arms around his dark sorceress gently as she put hers over his shoulders. They swayed gently as an old island tune strummed out into the quite night air.

Lulu lay her head upon his shoulder and let out a happy sigh, this was bliss she decided. How could she have ever thought them being together as wrong? How could she have denied her feelings so? For her first love she had sunk herself into a depression, condemning herself to the loneliest existence. No, if Chappu had loved her (and she knew he had) he would have wanted her happiness; Wakka's as well, for what man wished anything bad for his brother. Tears stung her eyes. To be blessed with two loves in a life time . . . she didn't deserve it, but she was happy someone thought she did.

Wakka was on cloud nine with his love in his arms, swaying back and forth with her. He couldn't believe that only a few short days ago he had given up all hope of ever having a relationship with this woman. He nuzzled her affectionately. Content to have this peaceful life, as long as he could share it with Lulu.

Finally a loud strum from a string instrument that broke into a wild beat snapped the two back into reality as the rest of the villagers swung around in time with the new fast pace. Lulu raised her head reluctantly off Wakka's shoulder and glanced around at everyone. Catching his eye she saw the cheery look in the light brown orbs and gave into a smile.

Wakka suddenly picked her up and swung the black mage around several times before setting her down. Taking a flustered Lulu's hands he led her into the fray of joyful people.

Yuna and Rikku sat back at a table in a merchant booth and watched their handiwork spin around in circles. They looked sideways at each other and broke out in giggles.

"I think that was your best idea yet Yunie." Rikku told her cousin through a wide smile. Yuna just laughed as her cheeks reddened.

Later that night once everyone had gone to bed the four friends were gathered in the hut Yuna shared with Rikku. Wakka and Lulu were sitting on the couch with his arms around her and the cousins were sitting on the chairs. They had been reliving old times, mostly about the pilgrimage.

"Do you remember when Auron got so frustrated with you in the Thunder Plains?" Wakka asked Rikku with a chuckle. Rikku squeaked.

"That wasn't funny! I was scared and he was such a meanie about it." she exclaimed indignantly. The other three laughed.

"What about when Ti- . . . oh, sorry Yunie." Rikku said with an apologetic look at the brunette. Yuna gave a strained smile.

"It's okay Rikku." she said with a soft voice. Lulu and Wakka glanced at each other then stood up.

"Perhaps we should say goodnight." Lulu said tactfully with a meaningful look at the blond Al Bhed. Rikku had the grace to look chastised.

"Goodnight." she squeaked and went into her bedroom. Yuna stood up and walked the couple to the door. Lulu bent and gave Yuna kiss on the cheek and gave her a smile. That smile told Yuna everything she needed to know.

"Goodnight you two." Yuna said softly and they left into the night.

Walking hand-in-hand down the path to Lulu's house they were at peace. Stopping at her door they gazed into each other's eyes for long moments. Lulu finally snapped out of it and leaned in for a goodnight kiss. She started to pull back but Wakka wasn't done yet and put his arms around her to keep her from moving away. She gave in easily and pressed her lips back to his. Wakka kissed her almost greedily, he needed this. When it got to the point where Lulu was afraid they might take it further she pulled out of his embrace, albeit reluctantly.

"Goodnight Wakka." she said in a low voice.

"Goodnight." Wakka replied more than a little husky.

Lulu went through the flap to her hut and Wakka turned slowly and started back to his own hut. Not before looking back once to see her peeking out the window at him.

No this is not the last chapter or anything like that. Are you guys glad they are together finally? I know I am. They are so cute. Anyway review please!

love

elvenangel


	8. Moving In

Yay! I'm inspired again! Goody for you guys huh? I found that to be inspired to update on my stories means me reading the whole story, instead of just the previous chapter. Be glad I figured out a technique for that lol.

Disclaimer: sigh Do I have to admit it? Yes? Damn. Okay fine...I DON'T OWN IT! Waaaaahhhhhh!

* * *

Chapter 8 of Love is Sweeter Than Thee

Moving In

"I don't know about this Wakka." Lulu said as she looked around at the cramped space of what used to be his hut. Between the furniture, dishes, moogles and blitzball equipment there was hardly any room to walk around. Wakka scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Ya know, ya might be right." he kicked a blitzball back and forth between his feet forlornly. Lulu slid over to him and gave him a short kiss.

"We can make it work if we try. It'll just take some rearranging and maybe some clearing out. Wakka smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Besides your hut is smaller than mine ya? It's either my hut or we sell both and get a bigger one."

"There aren't any bigger huts in Besaid Wakka." Lulu told him with a grin. Wakka shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. I could ask the team to help us build a new one!" he exclaimed excitedly. Lulu chuckled.

"I don't think we need something extravagant. This will do."

She pulled out of his embrace and started to move things around to get some more space. Wakka stood there another second with a happy grin on his face then bent to help her.

It had been several months since they had decided to have a romantic relationship and it had gone so well they had decided that Lulu should move into Wakka's house. It would have been the other way around except that Lulu's hut was slightly smaller and Wakka's was more convenient. Yuna and Rikku had been ecstatic at this new turn in their relationship and had spent the better part of the day helping the couple move in until they had asked for the privacy to put their own things in order. It was now evening and they were almost to the point of not being able to do anything else for lack of energy.

After another hour of reorganizing their things Wakka collapsed on the couch with Lulu only a second behind him, but with more grace as she simply sat if a little heavily. She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed out a contented sigh.

"I think that's the best we're gonna get ya?" Wakka stated as he looked around their hut. Lulu just nodded sleepily. He laid a kiss to her temple.

"Wanna go out to eat tonight? That way neither of us have to cook." he offered.

"I would not complain." she answered.

They left their hut and strolled up the hill to the village's diner. Being quite a small village Besaid really had no need of many eating places as most of the villagers preferred to eat the food they grew themselves. The couple walked in the diner (cleverly titled "Besaid Eats") and took a seat in the back, away from the other guests. Before long a young man they recognized as one of the priests' runners from the temple came over to take their order.

"Chocobo Burger." they said at the same time. Their waiter did not bother to hide his eye roll as he jot it down and disappeared. Wakka smirked.

"Bet he gets that a lot ya?" Lulu smiled in return.

The black mage took Wakka's hand under the table and scooted a little closer. He rubbed the back of her hand in slow circles until the waiter returned with their food. Dinner was a pleasant affair filled with smiles and touches until both were sure that their waiter would kick them out if they continued sitting there, so they paid and headed back to their hut. Hand in hand the two love birds sauntered down the path and ignored all else about them.

Once back in their house they were suddenly unsure of what happened next. Lulu had brought her own bed of course and it was in a separate room than Wakka's but she didn't know if Wakka wanted her to share his bed or not. They had not slept together in the same bed much less actually 'slept together'. Lulu caught Wakka's eye with question and unfortunately saw the same question starring back at her. She wished he had an idea at least.

Before there could be an uncomfortable silence or any awkward questions though Wakka took care of the problem by kissing her deeply. Lulu leaned into him as they enclosed each other with their arms. Wakka had always kissed her sweetly and romantically but this time there was a growing sense of passion in his kiss that it soon became hard to think of anything else. They kissed each other with a fervor that shocked both of them until the need for air became to great to ignore. They pulled out of the kiss but not away from each other.

Both of their eyes were sparkling with unmasked lust. In would have been amusing if the temperature had not seemed to raise unbearably. The only noise was their heavy breathing and there seemed to be a hum of tension that was in no way bad.

"Do you... want to stay with me tonight?" Wakka finally asked huskily and instantly a red blush rose on his high cheek bones. The mage hesitated for only a moment before waltzing into his bedroom, stopping at the doorway to send her lover an unguarded look and went into the room. Wakka licked his dry lips and followed, closing the curtain behind him.

* * *

The lazy couple woke to a loud noise that they realized after a few moments of shaking the sleep from their brains was Rikku's insistent yelling.

"Wakka! Lulu! Are you up yet?" She called into their hut from the entrance. Lucky for her she had not dared to enter their space. Wakka glanced next to him at his partner and gave her a lazy smile and a kiss, she returned both.

"Hello!"

"Guess we should see what she wants ya? Before she comes in to wake us up." Wakka said with mirth after they parted. He got out of bed and unabashedly dressed in front of his love. Lulu followed his example after stretching for a few moments and donned her dress. Many of the hairs in her braids had come loose giving her an uncharacteristic somewhat unkempt appearance. Catching his look and looking down at her braids herself she gave a snort.

"I guess I shall have to redo them today." Wakka laughed and went to see what the still what their noisy Al Bhed friend wanted.

"Yes Rikku?" he asked as he pushed aside their front curtain suddenly causing Rikku to jump several feet in the air with a squeak. Clutching her heart and blinking at the blitz player a few times she recovered herself.

"Me and Yuna want to know-"

"Yuna and I." Lulu corrected her coming up behind Wakka and leaning against him. Rikku sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes I know, Yuna and I. Anyway we wanted to see if you two wanted to come with us to the Calm Lands to get some stuff. Maybe you could go for a walk through Macalania Woods while you're there." She added the last part at seeing Wakka holding Lulu's hands from in front of him. Lulu gave her a glare from around Wakka's shoulder. Rikku giggled.

"D'you want to go Lu?" Wakka asked her.

"If I can redo my hair on the way." she quipped looking at one of her braids that had strayed across her face.

Not too long later, the four friends were sitting around on Cid's Airship talking, with the mage making good of her request with her ebony tresses.

"Did you two sleep well?" Yuna couldn't help but ask enquiringly. From what Rikku had told her, the two had not acquired much sleep. Wakka flushed as Lulu pointedly ignored her surrogate sister's question.

"Just fine thank you." Lulu answered for them after their silence had evoked some giggling from the cousins. They didn't pester them with questions after that and before too long the Airship set down at the entrance to the Calm Lands.

"I'll be back to pick you kids up tonight." Cid told them as they left the Airship and he flew away. Yuna led them down the slope to the plateau of that was the Calm Lands. Making their way once again across the green expanse to the shop set in the middle. Sitting next to the shop was a pen filled with 10 or so Chocobo's and their trainer. Wakka grabbed Lulu's hand and pulled her over to the large birds.

"Wakka what are you doing?" the mage asked as he paid the trainer some gil and led her into the pen to pick a bird.

"Let's go for a ride." he said as he took hold of one of the animal's bridles and brought it out of the pen.

"No." Lulu said as she eyed the sharp beak and long claws that were characteristic for Chocobo's. She had never cared much for the large birds, preferring to walk.

"Please Lu? I haven't rode on one forever." Wakka begged. Wondering why Yevon had chosen to curse her on this particular day she obliged his child-like want. Wakka helped her into the saddle then climbed on behind her and took the reins. He squeezed with his legs and clucked to their steed and it took off with a run over the prairie.

"I am never letting him talk me into this again." Lulu thought as she clung to the feathers that worked as the animal's mane and closed her eyes against the breeze that their fast pace caused. After two laps of the Calm Lands Wakka directed the Chocobo towards Macalania Woods. Lulu sighed gratefully as the bird slowed to a walk at the entrance to the woods, there not being enough room for it to continue to run. The blitzball player carefully picked their way through the pathways of the woods until they came to the clearing that Tidus and Yuna had discovered nearly a year before. He jumped off of their ride and helped the black mage down to the soft sandy bank of the lake. Wakka tethered the Chocobo to a nearby tree and joined Lulu at the edge of the clear crystal water.

"It's so beautiful back here." Lulu commented after a few moments silence. Wakka just nodded and hugged her from behind. She leaned back into his chest as his arms enfolded her comfortably. They stayed in Macalania Woods until it started to cool and gradually grew darker, then they hopped back onto the Chocobo (much to Lulu's chagrin) and rode back to the shop to meet Yuna and Rikku.

"Where were you two all day?" Yuna asked as they walked over from the Chocobo's pen happily. They caught each other's eye and smiled. Rikku snorted.

"I bet I know." They just ignored her and led the way back to the entrance of the Calm Lands to wait for the Airship to pick them up. They didn't have to wait long for Cid and before they knew it he was dropping them back off in Besaid. Wakka and Lulu thanked him and exited the Airship while Rikku and Yuna took more time to say goodbye.

"Goodnight you two." Yuna called after them right as they walked into their hut. They glanced over their shoulders at her and shared a laugh that only lovers fully understand. Needless to say neither got any more sleep than they had the night before.

* * *

Whatcha think? As you can see there will be no lemon in this story. It just wouldn't work with the mood of it. If you are unhappy about this I'm sure you can use your imagination you dirty readers lol. Please review!

forever

elvenangel


	9. Surprise

I'm glad you all thought my last chapter was cute, thankee. This won't be a terribly long story, probably only two more chapters. Since they are together now and everything. I'm almost to the end of two of my stories! I'll just have to come up with some more now won't I? Who here wants to see me try another couple from FFX? Maybe Tidus/Yuna? Auron/Lulu? Kimahri/Seymour? LOL just making sure you guys are listening.

Disclaimer: Really why are these here? If you don't put one it's not like ffnet contacts you and gives you a warning or anything. I mean really who'd think that a site of FANFICTION would think we were the real writers?

* * *

Chapter 9 of Love is Sweeter Than Thee

Surprise

"Wakka, so help me I will use Flare on you in a heartbeat of you keep this up." Lulu threatened her lover in a sleep voice. He had, for the third time in a row, invited his fellow blitz ball players over for a 'friendly' game of poker at night. Their arguing had woken her up for the second time that night and she was running out of her thin patience.

Wakka looked at her guiltily.

"Sorry Lu. We'll try to be more quiet, won't we boys?" he added the last part to the other members at the circular table who were also quailing under the black mage's harsh glare.

"Yeah that's right." Datto said and the rest nodded.

"This is the second time for the third time." she reminded them sourly, she was even more cranky than usual since it was the middle of the night, and she had been rudely awakened.

"We'll be at Letty's hut tomorrow sweetie." Wakka said and stood. He placed his hand on her back, loving the feel of the silk lingerie piece she was wearing and led her to their bedroom. She let herself be tucked back into bed, too tired to protest. Wakka gave her a kiss and smoothed her bangs away from her face.

"I've almost beat them, then they're leavin' ya? I won't be too long." he said as her eyes slid closed and she rolled away from him already asleep. Wakka smirked (a habit that he had picked up from Lulu) and went back to the poker game.

As Wakka had said before half a candle was burned he beat out his fellow players and ushered them out of his hut. Stifling a yawn he wondered what he wouldn't do for the woman he loved. Chuckling to himself he went back into their bedroom, stripped to his boxers and joined his lover in bed. Spooning her from behind, he wrapped his arms around her and thought contentedly how lucky he was.

It had been a season since they started living together, but it seemed like forever. Yuna and Rikku had stopped teasing them about sleeping together, though that might have had something to do with Lulu threatening to make them live in the Thunder Plains. He wondered what he had done to be so blessed. Deciding that he was too tired to think on such things he lay his head next to Lulu's, breathed in her delicious scent then joined her in sleep.

The next morning Wakka awoke to a low pained moan from his bedmate. He sat up and saw Lulu curled in a ball, breathing shallowly. Concerned he leaned over her and she looked up into his face with a pained look.

"Lulu? What's wrong?" he asked brushing her hair away from her face, as he had the night before.

"I'm n-not...sure." she said in a weak voice. If nothing else was visibly bothering her the tone in her voice would have told him. Lulu just did not have a weak voice, or so he thought.

"I'll get you some water ya?" he said softly and got up to do just that. As he poured her a glass he wondered if he should go get Yuna, even if she couldn't help she'd know what was wrong right? He nodded to himself. He came back into the bedroom and set the glass down on their bedside table. He put his hand underneath the mage to help her sit up, then handed her the glass of cool water. She took a few sips then set it down. Moaning again she lay back down, once again curled on her side.

"My stomach....hurts." she whimpered quietly. Her behavior wasn't anything he had seen from her before, ever. That decided him more than anything.

"I'm goin' to get Yuna okay? I'll be back soon." he told her and finished getting dressed. She didn't answer him, so he hurried out of his hut towards Yuna's. It was still fairly early in the morning, earlier than he would be up normally. The sun wasn't yet high off the horizon, but he did not have the time to appreciate the pretty sight. He knocked on the wall of the ex-summoner's hut frantically. What could be so bad that caused Lulu, usually so strong and showed no weakness, to be reduced to whimpering pitifully? In another breath Yuna was at the door, but he could tell he had woken her, her hair was standing up and she was missing her yellow bow.

"Wakka? What is it?" she asked becoming more alert at the alarmed look on his face.

"It's Lulu, she sick. I don't know what's wrong with her." he rushed out gesturing the white mage to follow him. She went back into her hut and returned with her staff and jogged after him back to the couple's hut. They found Lulu where Wakka had left her and Yuna made a concerned noise as she saw the state her fellow mage was in.

"Lulu can you hear me?" Yuna asked coming to her bedside. Lulu opened her eyes and nodded. She grimaced as another wave of nausea washed over her.

"I'll see what's wrong with her." Yuna said over her shoulder to Wakka. She then proceeded to channel white energy into her staff and wave it over Lulu, trying to find the source of her pain. Wakka sat down next to her and grasped her hand in hoping to lend some comfort. After a long while Yuna stopped swooping her staff over Lulu and looked puzzled.

"It's nothing that I recognize." she said finally looking at the blitz ball player. "It isn't anything serious, I can tell you that. Otherwise, she Esuna and Curaga together would have made a noticeable difference. Curious." Yuna said as much to herself as to Wakka. "Did she just get sick this morning?" she asked.

Wakka opened his mouth to confirm it when Lulu suddenly threw back the covers and ran as fast as she could in her state to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Oh dear." Yuna said as they heard the unmistakable noise of Lulu ridding herself of anything that was in her stomach. Suddenly, Yuna was hit with a thought. She ran the symptoms over in her head and gasped.

"What?" Wakka asked anxiously as they waited for Lulu to appear again.

"I've an idea, I'll be back shortly with something to test my theory. You stay here and get her anything she needs." Yuna said with enthusiasm that she might know what was wrong. She hurried out of the hut and off to the apothecary. Wakka hoped she could find it. Meanwhile, he knocked softly on the bathroom door and opened it to see Lulu crouched on the floor., Seeing as she was done retching, he picked her up gently and placed her back in bed.

It did not take long before the young brunette returned with a package in her hand and a determined look. He knew that look well, and it calmed him somewhat, she knew what she was doing.

"Wakka you are going to have to leave for a little while, while I test my theory okay?" Yuna told him coming to stand next to the couple on the bed. He opened his mouth to protest but Yuna beat him to it. "Trust me, Lulu wouldn't want you here for this. I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

Giving up, he bent down to give his love a kiss on the temple then went outside. Lulu was watching Yuna curiously as she took her purchase out of the package, then gasped at what she held.

"Wakka!" Yuna called out to him a time later. He hurriedly ran back into the hut to their room. He saw Lulu sitting up in bed with a happy grin on her face, which seemed odd to him as she had been quite sick all morning. Yuna was standing to one side and appeared quite pleased with herself.

"I'll leave you two alone. You know where to find me." she said to Lulu and left. Now Wakka was really confused.

"Lu wha-?" he started.

Lulu patted the bed next to her and Wakka came to sit next to her. She turned to face him beaming, which was incredibly uncharacteristic for her.

"Wakka. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Yay! I'm finally to that vital point! Whoo! I'm not going to go to where she gives birth since that isn't in the game and that'd probably get me killed lol. Please review and tell me what you think!

forever

elvenangel


	10. The Last Chapter

I am really sorry it has been so long guys. Had to find a job, found one, been working, sprained my wrist at said job etc. Okay yes maybe I went a little far saying Lulu beamed (since like all of you commented on it) but I think she'd show more emotion when she found out she was going to have a baby. Besides, this _is_ fan fiction. So, yeah this is it: "The Last Chapter In My Story" haha. Recognize that line? You guys better. Hope you like and thanks for all the reviews I got on this so far. Now to it.

Disclaimer: See the previous 9.

* * *

"Wakka I'm not made of glass!" Lulu told her boyfriend stubbornly for what had to be at least the 50th time that day. Ever since Wakka found out his girlfriend was pregnant he had been insisting that she take it easy and hardly let her do anything for herself. Obviously Lulu did not take kindly to this. She fought him tooth and nail to do what she wanted, if that didn't work she was not above threats of bodily harm.

"Lu, you have to be careful. You're gonna have our baby." Wakka said his voice becoming soft.

"I'm well aware of that." Lulu answered dryly. Honestly, she was the one with morning sickness reminding her of that fact everyday.

Wakka grimaced.

"Sorry Lu, I know you are." he caught her in his arms and looked at her with apologetic puppy dog eyes. She softened, damn him for perfecting that look.

"Wakka, I'm only a month pregnant. The baby hasn't formed enough yet to get hurt. Especially from stumbling over a tree root." she said this as if speaking to a 5-year-old but Wakka didn't seem to notice. They had been talking a walk along the tree line by the beach when her foot caught on a stray tree root and she uncharacteristically stumbled. Must be the extra weight and awkward coordination, Lulu told herself.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts! I can't take you coddling me much longer Wakka, I don't have infinite patience."

"Alright, I'll try to let up." Wakka conceded, sounding thoroughly chastised. She arched a delicate black eyebrow at him. "Okay okay I _will _let up." he corrected.

She nodded to herself.

"That's better." she said and kissed him.

* * *

"Do they have to do that all the time?" Rikku complained loudly to her cousin as they passed by the kissing couple. Yuna giggled.

"I suppose they don't Rikku. Why don't you go tell them that?" Yuna suggested with humor.

Rikku scowled at the brunette who was trying in vain to keep a straight face.

"I wouldn't do that all the time if I had a boyfriend." she stated resolutely.

Yuna gave her a once over thoughtfully. Her look turned smug.

"Oh yes you would." she said.

Rikku snorted.

"No way Yunie. I wouldn't get all google-eyed like that."

"Google-eyed?" Yuna repeated trying to contain her laughter.

"You know what I mean Yunie."

"Well regardless what you think now Rikku, if you are ever in love like they are; you'll be just as 'google-eyed'." Yuna said in a sad voice as if remembering a far off memory. No doubt about who it was as her eyes misted. Rikku noticed and sighed.

"Yeah, okay Yunie." she answered softly.

Yuna glanced at her younger cousin and smiled gently.

"Just wait."

With that she left, strolling back into the village. Rikku looked once more at the sickeningly sweet embracing couple, sniffed and followed her best friend who just also happened to be her cousin.

* * *

Wakka pulled away from her and caught her face with his hands.

"I love you." he told her quietly as if saying the words any louder would make them less meaningful. Lulu gave him a small smile.

"You have no idea what that means to me to hear from you." Lulu answered with feeling. Pregnancy had a way of making you more emotional than you would be normally, Lulu noticed with chagrin.

"I love you too. Even though you aren't the fastest blitz ball on the court." she couldn't help but add, albeit with no real conviction. Wakka laughed.

"True. But then you aren't-"

Lulu's warning glare would have frightened a Behemoth King.

"I mean…uh…you don't have those kinds of problems." Wakka tried to cover.

Lulu narrowed her eyes, she loved watching him squirm and avoid her stare. She would never admit it but she loved how he looked at her when she threatened him. She didn't know why but he looked unbearably attractive when he shied away from her. Maybe it was because the rest of the time he acted like the tough, manly blitz ball player he wanted everyone to see him as. The second he looked at Lulu however, the façade disappeared like pyre flies and he showed what a big softy he was. The same thing happened when she threatened him, it showed his vulnerability which Lulu found sexy and endearing.

Why does she always glare at me like that? Wakka wondered. The fire in her eyes whenever she was angry at him was really quite a turn on, Lulu was her sexiest when she was impassioned with anger. Far be it from him to explain why, perhaps it was the way her scarlet eyes darkened to a deep blood red, the way her breathing increased, how she spoke, with a low husky voice. Sexy. Most definitely.

"That's better." she told him in a silky voice and captured his lips with hers. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled him close to her. Wakka held her as though she were the most precious and sacred thing on earth, and to him she was. When they broke apart again they could no more speak than they could fly, the emotion was too strong for words.

As if to say everything, they both placed their hands over Lulu's abdomen where their child was growing. Looking up at her, into the love of his life's eyes he knew exactly what to say.

"Lulu, will you be my wife?"

Lulu's breath caught in her throat. What? Did he really just ask her that? Oh my Yevon (regardless that she no longer believed in Yevon). Marry him? Was he serious? They'd kill each other! Never mind that they would probably end up living together most of their lives anyway. It was just too much at once she decided. She opened her mouth to make him see sense.

"Yes." she answered in a slightly chocked voice.

What? What! Where the hell did all that reasoning go? Honestly, Lulu thought to herself.

However, as soon as she saw the expression on Wakka's face she knew she could not have answered him any other way. For better or for worse, they were meant for each other. Chappu forgive them.

* * *

I really don't know if this ending is any good because no one else read it but me when I posted it. I hope that it satisfies your cravings though. Please let me know what you thought of it. I won't be doing an epilogue because that would either be her still pregnant or with the baby born which as I said before just won't do. So, thank you all for your reviews through my story and let me know if you want to see me write another couple for FFX. Much thanks to all, and leave a review before you go!

Forever love

elvenangel


End file.
